The present invention relates to a device used to fasten and retain a bonding and sealing device in a drilled hole of construction parts or buildings by forcing injection material, such as synthetic resins, synthetic resin solutions, and other fluids into cracks, flaws, etc. of the construction parts or buildings.
In a conventional process, e.g., German Pat. No. 1,534,902, the sealing bushing is axially compressed so that it expands radially and thereby retains the sleeve in the drilled hole. In the device known for conducting this process, the elongated sleeve is fashioned as a cylindrical tube provided with an external thread at least at the ends. A piece of reinforced rubber pressure hose is placed over the tube end, this hole being compressible by means of washers, a spacer ring, and nuts threaded onto the thread, in order to increase the diameter, one of the nuts being arranged in the drilled hole in the construction part and/or building. This device consists of many individual parts and is cumbersome in handling, since the danger exists during use that the nut present in the construction part and/or building participates in the rotation of the outer nut when the latter is being tightened; consequently, the compression of the rubber pressure hose to enlarge its diameter and thus the attachment of this device in the drilled hole becomes cumbersome and time-consuming. Another disadvantage of this device resides in the fact that the end of the tube projecting from the drilled hole must be hammered off or sawed off after the synthetic resin or the like has been forced into the hole. During this step, the wall is frequently damaged in the zone of the drilled hole. Besides, there is the danger that the edge of the drilled hole breaks away; as a result, the sealing effect attained is insufficient, and the forced-in material escapes besides the seal. Furthermore, there is the danger in the conventional process that the external nut is tightened too much and the sleeve is torn off.
This invention is based on the problem of providing a process for fastening a bonding and sealing device in a drilled hole of construction parts or buildings and a device for executing this process, wherein the device can be mounted in a simple way, rapidly, and accurately in drilled holds by unskilled labor, and wherein the device consists of a minimum of structural parts and ensures a secure seal.
This problem has been solved in accordance with the present invention wherein a process and a device used for conducting this process forces injection materials into cracks and flaws in the construction parts or buildings. The sleeve of the device of the present invention is inserted into the drilled hole until it is flush with the wall. Thereafter, the portion of the sleeve encased by the sealing bushing is inwardly expanded at least over part of its length by pulling out the pull pin (for example by means of riveting tongs), this expansion being effected by the head of the pull pin, until the pull pin is torn off in the proximity of its head in the zone of the blind hole so that free access is provided through the sleeve into the interior of the drilled hole. Since the expansion takes place from the inside, the rim of the drilled hole cannot break away.
Because of the blind hole which extends into the end of the pull pin shank adjoining the head, on the head side, a predetermined breaking zone is produced where the shank will be torn off during pulling of the pull pin, thus providing access to the interior of the drilled hole. The conical transition zone between head and shank facilitates the widening of the thin-walled portion of the sleeve. The clearance between the smallest inner diameter of the sleeve and the shank diameter avoids excess friction between these two parts, and the slightly tight fit at the head-side end of the shank prevents losing the pull pin inserted in the sleeve. The expansion of the blind hole toward the open side facilitates, after pulling of the pull pin, the penetration of the injection material. The indentation at the free end of the sleeve facilitates the insertion of the pull pin. The annular grooves on the outer periphery of the thin-walled portion of the sleeve in the proximity of its free end yield an especially firm attachment of the sealing bushing after fastening of the device. A sealing bushing extended into a hose reaching into a substantial depth of the drilled hole makes it possible to exert pressure from the inside of the drilled hole, the pressure of the injection material being effective at the end of the sealing bushing or hose present far inside the drilled hole.
The device of this invention is also suitable especially advantageously for use in conjunction with a feed tube inserted in a drilled hole and sealed at the inlet end of the hole, for example by means of a synthetic resin with respect to the wall of the drilled hole, since no torsional forces occur during the insertion of the device, which could cause leakage between the feed tube and the wall of the drilled hole. The free end of the thick-walled portion of the sleeve is provided with an internal thread; a lubricating nipple provided with a ball check valve can be threaded into this internal thread to be able to introduce the injection material under high pressure.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide for a bonding and sealing device which possesses none of the disadvantages of prior art devices of this kind.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a bonding and sealing device which can be mounted in drilled holes simply, rapidly, and accurately without the need to utilize skilled labor.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide for a bonding and sealing device which consists of a minimum number of structural parts and also ensures a secure seal.
Still another object of the present invention provides for a bonding and sealing device which can be sealed to a drilled hole in construction components or buildings by forcing injection material, such as synthetic resins into cracks and flaws in the construction parts or buildings.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter; it should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.